Digimon Generations
by random.adventures
Summary: The characters of Digimon Adventure, Frontier, Tamers and Data Squad collide in the Digital World. Common enemies cause these very diverse groups to work together or risk the demise of their worlds. Can they put their prejudices, attitudes and secrets behind them to create a united front? The answer lies within the following chapters of the newly rewritten Digimon Generations!


Hi everyone! Welcome to an insanely long first chapter of a rewritten DG! I felt you all deserved a treat for being patient with me! Now I will admit that this rewritten DG will have a _very_ different plot line than the original. I had planned on it being similar but...well...it kinda took on a life of its own. Hopefully you will all enjoy this story as much as the original! Now without further ado, I give you (drum roll please)...the first chapter of DG!

**Disclaimer: Before you get to the good stuff I will remind you that I do not own any part of the Digimon franchise, no matter how much I wish upon those shooting stars (*cough* airplanes *cough*) that I did. Enjoy my imagination playing with another's characters!**

* * *

"It has come to my attention that our world, the Digital World, is not quite what it seems. When our world was first visited by the humans, I, like many other Digimon, was under the impression that our world was merely another world connected to the human world. However what I have witnessed today has change my initial opinion completely. I now believe that our world is more like a bridge that connects multiple human universes."

~excerpt from _The Complete History of the Digital World _by Bokomon

* * *

_Shibuya, Japan: Kanbara residence_

Takuya Kanbara was _not_ bored – no matter what anyone tried to say otherwise. He merely lamented the fact that summer was almost over and that none of his friends had been able to hang out. According to his teachers Takuya wasn't going to be able to afford the luxury of lounging about once his last year junior high school started and he absolutely _hated_ that fact. He didn't want to have to focus on what he wanted to do for junior high school. He just wanted to have fun and play soccer. If there was one thing Takuya loved more than soccer, it was his video games and relaxing. But it seemed as if the upcoming year would take that away. Takuya almost shouted for joy when his phone rang, relieving him from his self-imposed lamentation.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Hi Takuya,"_ the caller replied.

"Koji?" Takuya asked incredulously.

Koji chuckled before responding. _"Of course! Do you have any plans tonight?"_

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"_I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night. Mom and Dad said that it's fine."_

"I'd love to! Anything to get me out of the house!"

"_Are you bored?"_

"No!" Takuya protested, eliciting another laugh from his best friend.

"_Sure you aren't. Are you free to come over in about 10 minutes?"_

"Sounds like a plan. See you then! Bye!"

"_See you later."_

Takuya hung up his phone and raced upstairs to pack his bag, almost running his mom over.

"Slow down Takuya!" his mother exclaimed. "Where's the fire?"

"I'm going over to Koji's for the night! I'll be home tomorrow sometime!" he called over his shoulder.

As soon as he got to his room he started throwing things haphazardly into his soccer bag. He left his room quickly, only to reenter twice. Once to pack his pajamas and the second to grab his brush. He slid down the banister of the stairs, ignoring his mother's reprimand for doing so, and slammed the door behind him. Once outside he slowed down, enjoying the lovely weather, and walked towards Koji's house. Ever since his trip to the Digiworld, he had found a new respect for the outdoors and, strangely, was still able to predict the weather sometimes. Lost in thought, Takuya almost walked right past his destination. Shaking his head, he ran up to the door, rang the doorbell and was welcomed inside my Koji's step-mom.

* * *

The evening passed quickly as Takuya and Koji talked about entering their final year of junior high school, played video games and watched a movie together. As the credits rolled across the screen, Takuya and Koji set up sleeping bags and settled down for the night.

"Hey Koji," Takuya murmured after a few moments of silence. "It'll be two years tomorrow."

"Yeah," Koji answered, equally as soft. "You want to go visit their graves tomorrow?"

"Sure. Can you believe I almost forgot about it? They were my best friends and I completely forgot. I feel so heartless," Takuya whispered fiercely.

Koji gave a choked laugh in response. "I suppose we're just getting used to living without them. Sometimes I wonder if my dad ever regrets not meeting Koichi before it happened. Sometimes I wonder if there was anything we could've done to stop it."

"Probably not race across the street then," Takuya tried to smile.

"Probably," Koji murmured. "Well we should try to get to sleep if we want to get up at a decent hour. Night."

"Good night," Takuya responded before rolling back over and falling asleep.

_The setting sun was coloring the clouds above the ocean. Takuya, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koji and Koichi had taken advantage of the wonderful weather to go to the beach. As the sun disappeared even further from view and the water took on a chilly feeling the group of friends had decided to get something to eat and then head home. By the time they finished eating, the beach nightlife had taken over the streets. The street lamps and neon signs illuminated the sidewalk and streets._

"_If we hurry we can catch the next train home," Zoe announced, after checking the time on her phone._

_As the group of friends reached the last street crossing, Takuya turned to Koji._

"_Bet I can beat you to the station," Takuya challenged, as they waited for the pedestrian sign to change._

"_You're on," Koji responded. "But you're going to lose!"_

"_Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Takuya smirked._

_The sign changed from the hand to the person and the two took off at top speed, leaving the rest of the group to cross at a more leisurely pace._

_Takuya and Koji had just reached the sidewalk when a scream froze them in their tracks. The two turned and faced the street in time to see an out-of-control truck hit the four still in the street. Takuya screamed as the bloody scene faded to black._

"_Relax young warrior," a familiar voice soothed, as Takuya's vision came back. _

_Instead of standing on a street corner, he was in a murky room facing someone he thought he would never see again._

"_Agunimon!" Takuya cried in surprise. "What are you doing…in my…dream?"_

"_Warning you," the warrior digimon of fire relied solemnly._

"_About what?" he inquired._

"_Lucemon has escaped along with the Royal Knights. He mentioned destroying Yggdrasil and taking over the Digital World," Agunimon explained._

"_Lucemon escaped? How?"_

"_Our powers as the guards to Lucemon's cell are closely linked to you and friends until you become unable too old to hold onto your duties as Legendary Warriors or die. When your friends…perished…suddenly, the spirits of ice, wind, thunder and darkness suffered a great blow and the wards around Lucemon's and the Royal Knight's cells weakened considerably. The spirit of light and myself were unable to keep them contained for very long. Since then the two of us have been trying desperately to contact you."_

"_What about the spirits of wood, earth, steel and water? Why aren't they helping you guard?" Takuya asked._

"_Since Cherubimon corrupted their spirits and they had no human counterpart, they can only exist as spirits without any real power," Agunimon clarified._

"_But Koji and I used their spirits!"_

"_Yes, you did. But you and the Warrior of Light were not destined to wield them other than during the fusion processes."_

"_I guess that makes sense," Takuya murmured. "So Lucemon is free then?"_

"_I'm afraid so. Currently the spirit of light and my other half are attempting to locate Lucemon's whereabouts but we have had no luck so far. I know this is a selfish request but the Digital World needs you and the Warrior of Light to return to stop Lucemon's inevitable rise to power. Since tragedy has befallen you, I believe other groups of Digidestined are being called to the Digital World as well."_

"_Other groups of Digidestined? There others in the world?"_

"_Yes, but they are not from the same world as you."_

"_What do you mean?" Takuya inquired, puzzled._

"_I do not have the time to explain, young warrior," Agunimon's voice began fading. "All I ask of you is to go to the bottom level of Shibuya station and board the Trailmon waiting. The Digital World is in need of its Legendary Warriors once more."_

* * *

Takuya woke up to sunlight streaming through the curtain that Koji had just pulled aside.

"You're awake. I thought I was going to have to starting banging pans together to wake you," Despite the teasing tone Takuya heard the underlying note of sadness in Koji's voice.

"I had an interesting dream last night," Takuya said suddenly, surprising both himself and Koji.

"What was it about?" Koji questioned, coming to sit beside him on the floor.

"Well it first started off as a nightmare – the usual one – but then it turned into a conversation with Agunimon. Apparently Lucemon managed to escape and Agunimon wants us to go to the Digiworld to confront him and stop his plan of taking over the Digiworld."

"You don't say," Koji mused. "How are we supposed to get there?"

"There's supposed to be a Tailmon waiting on the lowest level of Shibuya station."

"Well we should get going," Koji sighed standing up. "It's not nice to keep people waiting for too long."

"We're we supposed to go visit their graves?" Takuya inquired as he stood up.

"Well Shibuya station is near the cemetery, but I think we should go save the Digiworld first. I think they'll understand. After all, they were warriors once too," Koji responded as Takuya changed out of his pajamas.

"I suppose so. Let me at least grab some breakfast before we leave," Takuya called as he headed towards the kitchen.

After making a quick breakfast, Takuya and Koji headed off to the train station. The train station wasn't very busy when they got there, so getting an elevator all to themselves wasn't very hard. As they headed down to the lowest floor, a heavy silence settled over them. Takuya's mind was filled with memories of the Digiworld with their friends. The elevator doors opened and in the circular platform was a single Trailmon, waiting for them.

"I always imagined going back to the Digiworld, but it was always with everyone," Takuya said thickly.

"But we don't have a choice in the matter this time, do we?" Koji responded hoarsely.

"I guess not," stated Takuya as he pulled open the doors to a cabin and boarded the Trailmon.

Koji entered the cabin after a moment of hesitation. The Trailmon started off down the track. Takuya sighed and looked out the window. They were headed off to the Digiworld but the cabin felt so empty without everyone else.

* * *

_Odaiba, Japan: Kamiya residence_

"Tai! Matt and Izzy are here!" Tai Kamiya heard his mother call up the stairs.

He through aside his book and raced down the stairs. "Hey guys!" he smiled reaching the bottom of the stairs. "How's your summer been?"

"Not bad," Matt shrugged. "The band's doing fine."

"I've been modifying my computer!" Izzy exclaimed. "I've been getting closer to connecting with the Digiworld! I'm expecting to make contact with it any day now! Hopefully someone will respond."

Tai and Matt laughed at the computer wizard's excitement. "Well let's head up to my room," Tai managed to say once his laughter had died down.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to keep working on my computer while we talk. I feel like I'm so close to breaking through the wall," Izzy said as they climbed up the stairs to Tai's room.

"Are you saying that the Digiworld has a firewall that keeps hackers out?" Matt asked.

"Kind of," Izzy paused for a second. "It's more like there's a wall to keep normal people from contacting the Digital World. To most people the wall just looks like the end of the internet. But if you know what to look the wall is quite obvious," Izzy explained quickly as he unpacked his computer. "Now if I can just figure this out…"

"Well we've lost him," Tai joked. "So the band is going well?"

"Yeah we have a gig next week. I hope it goes well," Matt confided. "Have you started soccer yet?"

"Yep! Practice started last week. It looks like it'll be a great year! Still can't believe I'm captain!"

"Yeah. Who in their right mind would vote you captain of the soccer team? You're the laziest and least responsible person I know!"

"I'll have you know that I'm perfectly responsible!" Tai protested. "And everyone trusts my judgment! You just don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well you _did_ manage to lead us through the Digiworld. So I guess you're not a complete loss after all."

Tai frowned at his best friend before changing the subject. "So have you thought about what you want to do for high school?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe something with music. How about you? Going to go pro on us?"

Tai shrugged, "Possibly. I bet we don't even have to ask Izzy where he's planning on going to high school. Probably some tech school."

Matt laughed in agreement. "You're probably right. And Joe's going through with his plan to be a doctor I think."

"I think you're right. And Mimi said something about going to America. She's the adventurous one in our group."

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed, interrupting Tai's and Matt's conversation.

Immediately the two crowded around him. "What is it?" Tai asked.

"I've broken through the wall!" Izzy proudly stated.

"That's great! Have you found anyone to communicate with? Like Gennai?" Tai said, firing off the questions one right after another.

"Gee Tai, Izzy's just gotten through the wall. Give him some time!" Matt exclaimed, giving Tai a small shove.

All three boys watched as Izzy's fingers flew across the keyboard, typing a message to send.

_Hello? Is anyone there?_

They all held their breath as Izzy pressed enter. After a few minutes of no response, Izzy sighed, "I guess it was too good to be true. I wasn't even sure how the message would be sent in the first place perhaps it's a lost cause…" Izzy's voice trailed off as words began to appear on the screen.

_Hello? Who is this?_

Izzy immediately typed a response back.

_Izzy Koushiro, the Digidestined of Knowledge, with Tai Kamiya, the Digidestined of Courage, and Matt Ishida, the Digidestined of Friendship. Who are we speaking to?_

_Izzy, Tai, Matt, it's Gennai speaking through Andromon (who's plugged into the data stream)! Thank goodness we've found a way to contact you!_

_Is something going on Gennai?_

_Some super powerful Digimon are harassing us! They call themselves the Royal Knights and keep asking about something called the Fractal Code. There hasn't been any attacks yet, just some rough questioning. But I'm afraid it could escalate quickly._

_Do you have any idea what this Fractal Code is?_

_I have no idea! I've never even heard anything like this mentioned before! Is there any chance that you all could come back to the Digital World? Is it escalates you're the only people I can think of that could possibly stand against them!_

_We'll talk to everyone else. I'm sure there'll be no objection. How do we get there?_

_You've gotten pass the wall Izzy! You can sure make a portal connecting to here! Just point your Digivice at the screen and you'll be connect to the Digital World through your Digivice! It's a simple as that!_

_Alright we'll talk to everyone and hopefully be there in a few days._

_Thank you Tai, Izzy, Matt._

Izzy ended the conversation and looked at the others. "So should I send an email out to everyone? When and where should we meet?"

"We can meet at my house," Matt offered. "My dad is going to be out all day and TK was going to visit me. We can all meet up at around noon, if that works with everyone."

Izzy nodded and sent out the email to the rest of the group. "Well I should be leaving now. My parents are planning on a big home cooked meal. We have some old friends visiting. See you tomorrow at noon."

"Bye Izzy," Tai waved before turning to Matt. "So…that was an unexpected conversation."

"I agree," Matt nodded. "I wonder who these Royal Knights are and what a Fractal Code is."

"I hope nothing real bad is going on. I'd hate for anything to happen to the digimon."

"That's for sure. Especially the digimon at Primary Village."

"So do you have to leave now? Don't you have band practice?" Tai inquired.

"I do. Thanks for reminding me. Sorry it was such a sort visit," Matt apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Tai waved his hand in dismissal. "It was nice that you were able to come over. Have fun at band practice!"

* * *

The next day the whole gang was sitting quite cozily in the Ishida's small living room.

"What's so important that we have to practically sit on each other's lap in Matt's living room?" Sora questioned.

"The other day Izzy, Matt and I managed to make contact with the Digiworld," Tai explained, causing the room to burst into whispers. "Gennai answered us and apparently the Digiworld could be looking at a potentially dangerous fight. There hasn't been any attacks but Gennai is worried about a group of Digimon who call themselves the Royal Knights. They've been interrogating digimon about something called a Fractal Code. But, not even Gennai has heard of such a thing. Apparently their interrogations have become more and more rough. Gennai has asked us to come back and be there as backup in case it escalates into something the digimon can't handle."

"I thought the Digiworld didn't need us anymore," Mimi stated rather harshly.

"Mimi! What's gotten into you?" Kari exclaimed. "Why are you acting like you did before we went on our adventure?"

"I guess I'm just stressed out. Moving to America is more work that I realized," Mimi apologized. "I just don't want it to interfere with my moving. Too many things have cropped unexpectedly as it is."

"I agree with Mimi," Joe stated. "I know time moves differently in the Digital World and our world, but I have to focus on studying for exams."

"How about we make a deal," TK spoke up. "We'll all go over to the Digiworld for, say, two days. If nothing major happens during those two days then we'll come back home. Izzy can monitor the Digiworld in case something crops up. If something does happen those who are available can go help out and only if we need everyone will people have to leave what they're doing to come help. How does that sound?"

"When did you get so smart TK?" Matt complimented his younger brother, causing TK to blush. "That's an amazing plan."

"So does anyone have any objections to TK's plan?" Tai asked. "No? Well then, Izzy set us up for a portal."

"So this portal is a little different," Izzy explained while typing away on the Ishida's main computer. "All you have to do it point your Digivice at the screen and you'll be transported to the Digiworld. Any questions? No? Then everyone take out your Digivices and point them at the screen."

The whole group held out their Digivices to the screen and felt a pull as soon as Izzy pressed enter. The world around them looked like bits of data flying around after they were essentially sucked into the computer screen. They could see a light in the distance but before they got there a strong gust of wind split up the group of Digidestined and sent them flying in different directions.

_Shinjuku, Japan: Wong residence_

Henry Wong was sitting at his desk staring at his computer screen. It had been three years since their adventures in the Digiworld and only two years since Takato had found the portal to the Digiworld. Since then, their partner Digimon had visited them frequently, a couple at a time. However, today was different than their normal visits. Currently all their partner Digimon had come for a visit and Terriermon was sitting on his head, uncharacteristically silent. Terriermon sat on his head, uncharacteristically silent. Henry sighed as he listened to Suzie playing with Lopmon in the next room.

"What's wrong Henry?" Terriermon questioned.

"Why are all of you visiting today? Normally it's just two or three of you at a time," Henry sighed as Terriermon fidgeted on top of his head, rather respond. "Terriermon, what is it?"

"Calumon and Cyberdramon told us to leave today," Terriermon finally responded, hopping off of Henry's head to face him. "I have no idea why they told us to leave, but it sounded serious. I felt something change in the Digiworld this morning. Perhaps that's why they had us leave. But we all listened in the end. I hope Calumon and Cyberdramon are fine."

"I'm sure they are," Henry responded absently as he picked up his cell phone.

"What are you doing Henry?" Terriermon moved closer to Henry.

"Texting everyone to meet at the park at noon," Henry mumbled as his thumbs typed away.

"Why?"

"We need to talk about why you are all here today. If something is wrong with the Digiworld we should decide if we want to take action or not," Henry explained.

"Well what are we going to do for an hour?" Terriermon questioned.

"Let's play some games," Henry replied turning on his gaming system and TV.

"You're on!" Terriermon crowed as he caught the controller that was tossed to him.

* * *

The hour passed quickly and Henry found himself standing outside Suzie's room with Terriermon riding on top of his head. He knocked before opening the door.

"Hey Suzie," he called, causing the ten year old to turn around. "Want to go to the park?"

"I'd love to!" Suzie explained as she jumped to her feet and ran out of her room. "C'mon Lopmon!"

The brown Digimon hopped after the excited child. Henry chuckled softly as he followed them and slipped on his shoes. Lopmon jumped onto Suzie's shoulder as Henry grabbed her hand. Once they reached the park, they were greeted with a chorus of hellos. Suzie let go of Henry's hand and raced towards where Ai, Mako, and Impmon were playing.

"So you set up the meeting and then you're the last one to arrive. Nice one Henry," Rika teased.

Henry stuck his tongue out in retaliation. "So have anyone else found it strange that everyone's partner – except for you, Ryo – showed up today?"

"Now that you mention it," Kenta said thoughtfully, "It hasn't happened before has it? And Guardromon was acting a little strange."

"That's because the Digiworld felt strange this morning," Renamon inputted. "We're all worried about our home."

"And Calumon and Cyberdramon insisting that we go through the portal immediately after we woke up didn't help alleviate our worries either," Terriermon piped up from atop of Henry's head.

"That's strange," Ryo voiced what they were all thinking.

"Calumon!" Henry heard Suzie's voice shriek.

The group turned to see Calumon being flung around by Suzie and Cyberdramon standing off to the side.

"Cyberdramon," Ryo said walking over to his partner. "Did you manage to figure out what's going on?"

"Not really," Cyberdramon answered. "There's definitely something going on with the core of the Digiworld. However I'm unsure as to what is exactly going on."

"So I'd hate to interrupt," Impmon cut in, "But is the portal supposed to be doing that?"

Everyone turned to see the portal acting strangely. It flitted between colors and the edge of the portal contorted. Suddenly it shrank down to a pinprick and then enlarged back to its original size. Except this time it wasn't a pulsating blue like before. This new portal was purple.

"Why is it purple?" Ai tugged on Jerri's dress.

"I don't know," Jerri admitted, looking towards her friends for answers.

"Well whatever the reason it doesn't look very stable," Kenta murmured to Kazu, eyeing the contorted edge of the portal.

All of a sudden a wave of lavender light flew out of the portal. It washed over the Tamers and everyone felt a slight tug towards the portal.

"What's going on?" Takato asked frantically.

The light washed over them again, but brighter and the tug was stronger. The smaller Tamers and Digimon moved towards the portal.

"Henry! Suzie!" a voice called.

Another pulse of light quickly came and tugged all of the group towards the portal.

"Daddy help!" Suzie screamed.

A disheveled Janyuu Wong appeared at the edge of the park in time to see Ai, Mako and Jerri sucked into the portal. "Henry! Suzie! Get away from there!" he pleaded.

Another burst of light had Henry closing his eyes as his feet left the ground. As the light faded, he opened his eyes and watched as the world disappeared from sight. He looked frantically around for Suzie but she was nowhere to be seen. There was only purple light around him. He hit something hard and began to lose consciousness. The last thing the Tamer saw was the tan and green striped ear belonging to Terriermon.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan: Digimon Data Squad Headquarters_

Yoshino Fujieda – Yoshi, for short – taped the box closed and leaned against it. She looked around the headquarters mournfully. It felt like it was just yesterday that she had met Marcus and Agumon, but, in reality, it had been three years. Three years since DATS had shut down. Three years since Marcus had chosen to live in the Digital World. Three years of slowly dismantling the headquarters and packing it into boxes. She couldn't believe that the Digital World was forever closed from them. It was sad, but it was a reality she would have to live with.

"Is that the last box Miss Fujieda?" Richard Sampson inquired.

"Yes sir," Yoshi responded, looking at the man who had been her boss for the last few years.

"We had better start moving the boxes out to the vans then. Mr. Norstein, good of you to join us," Commander Sampson directed the last part to a slightly ruffled Thomas, who had just walked through the door. "Everyone grab a box and head to the van outside!"

"Yes sir!"

Yoshi sighed and grabbed a small box and headed outside. She set the box by the van and looked up. Something was slightly off. "Thomas," she said softly, "Does something seem off from the sky?"

"Now that you mention it," Thomas replied, looking up, "It looks like it did right before the rift appeared in the sky."

"But that should be impossible!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Apparently not," Thomas responded dryly. "Look at the sky."

A small tear appeared, a figure flew out of it and the connection immediately closed. The silhouette sped towards the ground and crash landed on the other side of the headquarters.

"Commander Sampson!" Yoshi called. "We have a breach!"

The Commander came running out if the headquarters. "Where?" he demanded.

"This way," Thomas lead the remaining members of DATS around the corner of the building and they paused at the edge of a small smoking crater.

"What the hell?" a familiar voice groaned.

"Marcus!?" Yoshi yelled in surprise.

"Yoshi?" the teenager responded, walking out of the dust. "What are you guys doing in the Digital World?"

"I think the better question would be: why are you back in the human world?" Thomas corrected.

"I don't know," Marcus said, sitting down on a curb heavily. "One moment I was fighting some Orgemon and the next I was flying through sky and landing here. Perhaps it has to do with the crumbling of the Digital World."

"The Digital World is crumbling?" Sampson interrogated. "Please explain."

"Agumon and I noticed it a couple of weeks ago," Marcus began. "We were walking along and we noticed something strange about a bush. The leaves were falling upwards. At least we thought it was the leaves. Turns out that it was actually green data bits. Anyways, we watched at the whole bush just floated up into the sky in these bits and disappeared from existence. We asked around and found out that things like that had been happening for the last few years. But some digimon told us it was happening more frequently.

"We wrote it off as a onetime occurrence and forgot about it. That is, until we saw a house disappear with its occupants still inside. There were no sign of the digimon after the house had disappeared. That's when Agumon and I became concerned. We started trying to get the disappearances to stop, but nothing we tried worked! It was starting to get frustrating.

"Then one day we were walking around and we noticed a town in chaos. We went to go see if there was anything we could do to help. The very _ground_ was disappearing! Agumon and I guided the remaining digimon out of their town and to the next settlement. We returned the next day to find nothing but a gaping black hole where the town had been. The edges around the hole were slowly disappearing but not at the rate the town had been before. We realized that this problem had quickly gotten out of hand and we contacted Gaomon, Lalamon, Falcomon, Kudamon and the two PawnChessmon to help us out. The last thing I heard from them was that Gaomon and Kudamon may have found a lead to the reason for the crumbling of the Digital World."

"That's a strange story," Thomas mused.

"I'm not lying!" Marcus jumped to his feet.

"We aren't saying you are," Yoshi scolded him. "But this will take some time to come to terms with. You've had a couple of weeks. We've not even had two minutes."

"What was the state of the Digital World when you left?" Keenan asked. He had been fairly silent throughout Marcus' explanation.

"There were a few patches of land left. And the digimon living on those patches were beginning to go into a full blown panic," Marcus sighed. "And we were…" Marcus tailed off before exclaiming, "Look!"

The members of DATS looked up as a ripple ran across the sky.

"What in the world?" Yoshi stated the one thing on everyone's mind.

"Commander, may we check if there is a connection to the Digital World?" Thomas requested.

"Go ahead," Richard Sampson affirmed.

The group gathered around as the genius found the equipment needed and set it up. Thomas ran a few diagnostics checks before he booted it up and ran the program needed. "Commander," Thomas said after a few seconds of studying the results. "There is a definite connection now. I'm not sure what happened, but the connection is there."

"Should we set up the Digital Dive and go investigate the status of the Digital World?" Keenan asked.

Their Commander sighed heavily. "I suppose it would be beneficial to know if there are digimon on the other side of the connection who can enter our world and create havoc. Miki and Megumi, set up the Digital Dive."

* * *

After a few hours of straight work and three trips to the local hardware store, the Digital Dive was assembled. Miki and Megumi ran the last few checks while Yoshi, Thomas, Marcus and Keenan prepared for what could quite possibly be their last Dive. Sampson called the four over once Miki and Megumi had given him the all clear.

"I want you four to be as careful as you can," he started without preamble. "You do not have your partners or any way for you to communicate with us back on Earth. We have no idea what condition the Digital World is in and I would prefer to not to have to visit your families and tell them you died in a place that is supposed to be inaccessible. There is one other point I'd like to make. Miki and Megumi have informed me that the Digital Dive is as stable as it can be in this environment. As such, there is a possibility that you will not all end up in the same place at the end of the Digital Dive. If this happens I urge you to find each other as quickly as you can. That is all. Good luck out there."

The four members of DATS stepped onto the platform of the Digital Dive and awaited the transfer. The familiar screen of light appeared around them and soon they found themselves in the middle of the Dive. Yoshi had to suppress her panic as she began to get dragged away from her teammates and flung out into the Digital World. Which met her in a form of a tree to her back; knocking her unconscious.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'd love to hear/see what you think so please let me know your thoughts by pressing/clicking that lovely review button! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Surprisingly college life has given me so much more free time (at the moment) than high school so let's all pray that I put it to good use! :D

Oh and before I forget...I apologize for what happened in the Frontier universe. That's when the story took on a life of its own. However, they will make an appearance, if the story goes that way...ha ha...

Anyways, enough of my ramblings! Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon-ish...

Jade Foxfire


End file.
